


Kinktober 2020: Uniforms, Stripping

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Stripping, Uniforms, this is almost a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny comes home in uniform, and idiots in love play a game.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Uniforms, Stripping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mgarner1227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgarner1227/gifts).



Rafael's half-asleep on the couch when Sonny comes home from the undercover gig with Dodds. He has his hat tucked under his arm when he walks in the door but is still fully dressed in his uniform otherwise.

"I don't remember ordering a stripper," Rafael says as he sits up and stretches. 

Sonny grins at him and gives him a slow once-over that feels equally loving and leering. "Well, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it, buddy?"

Rafael quirks a brow at Sonny's challenging gaze. "Who do I have to thank for this particular gift?"

"He said he was your boyfriend, but I don't know why a boyfriend would buy a stripper for a guy as hot as you. I'd think he'd just walk around naked instead."

Rafael chuckles and considers ending the impromptu roleplay they've got going. If he does, Sonny will strip naked as quickly as possible and join him on the couch.

On the other hand, the look in Sonny's eyes says he's got something planned. 

Rafael turns on the couch so his feet are on the floor, and he opens his legs, throwing his arms along the back of the couch to look as relaxed as possible. "Tell you what, you end up looking better naked than he does, maybe I'll switch boyfriends."

Sonny's grin is bright and amused. He walks over and pushes the coffee table to the far side of the living room, giving him room to move. He cocks his hips and sets his hat back on his head, tugging the brim with a flourish. "You got a song for me, or should I use my usual?"

"Let's hear your usual," Rafael replies, curious what Sonny has in mind. 

Sonny takes his phone from his uniform pocket and plugs it into the stereo. Rafael swallows a laugh when the intro to _Hot in Herre_ starts to play. Of course.

_Just a little bit of uh uh_

Sonny thrusts at Rafael, one hand on his hat, the other on his belt. 

_Just a little bit of uh uh_

Sonny repeats his thrusts, then flashes Rafael a filthy grin as he shimmies before turning on his heel precisely at _ass is bodacious_ and winking at Rafael over his shoulder as the line switches to _Flirtatious, trying to show patience._

This time, Rafael lets himself laugh. "I'm starting to think you planned this," he says. 

Sonny whirls back around, pushing his hat back on his head as he starts to loosen his tie to the beat. "Well, yeah. I mean, I'm a professional, right?"

Rafael watches Sonny drop to all fours and crawl towards him. _Prowling_ is probably a better word, Rafael thinks, but then Sonny's gripping his thighs and pulling himself up, resting his elbows on Rafael's knees as he unbuttons his shirt. 

He pushes a hand against Rafael's chest and climbs into his lap right on _Get up up on the dance floor_ ,and then writhes against Rafael's chest and lap as he pulls off his shirt. 

Rafael immediately slides his hands under Sonny's undershirt, feeling the heat of his skin against his palms. Sonny replies with a deeper grind, hands clenching tight on Rafael's shoulder as he works his ass against Rafael's cock. 

_And I feel like touchin' you, uh uh  
And can't nobody stop the juice_

Sonny whips his hat off his head and slides it down the front of his body, stopping just before the waistband of his pants, then throwing the hat behind him with a flourish. His undershirt comes off with perfect timing at _I wanna take my clothes off_. He pops the button of his pants with _let it all hang out_.

Rafael groans loudly, delving his hand into Sonny's pants before Sonny can do it himself. He pulls out his dick, hard and hot and ready, and he jerks Sonny off fast as Sonny continues to grind in his lap. 

Sonny dives in for a kiss, cupping the back of Rafael's head as he lifts his hips just enough to get his own hand between them, his fingers wriggling past the waistband of Rafael's pajama pants and skimming the very tip of his dick. 

"Sonny," Rafael groans at the teasing touch. He drops his free hand down, pushing Sonny's hand aside so he can pull his dick free himself. He hisses as the cooler air of the room touches him, but before he can do more than that, Sonny's taken them both in hand and started to jerk them off together. 

"Oh, shit," Rafael says, gasping for air as he throws his head back. It feels so good, Sonny's fingers pressing their cocks together, their precum making things just slippery enough not to hurt. Sonny bites at his neck and pulls on Rafael's shirt until he can tease Rafael's nipples, scratching them with the edge of his thumbnail, switching sides each time. It makes tiny zings of pleasure course through Rafael, adding to the hot rush of want and need that Sonny jerking them off is already causing. 

"Oh, fuck, I'm--" is as far as Rafael gets before he bucks up hard and comes all over them both. Sonny licks into his mouth with the messy sort of concentration that tells Rafael he's damn close himself. Rafael can only kiss back as Sonny buts the head of his cock under the flare of Rafael's again and again until he comes, too. 

It's a couple of minutes of quiet, panting silence before either of them move. Sonny slowly lets go of their dicks and wipes his hand on his own pant leg. "Gonna have to get my uniform dry-cleaned," he murmurs against Rafael's mouth, the tease and smile in his voice absolutely perfect. 

"Send the bill to my boyfriend," Rafael replies. "It's his fault, anyway," and Sonny's quiet laugh of satisfaction gets lost in their next kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift from ThatEsqCrush.
> 
> (No beta from M this time because this one is FOR her!)


End file.
